


Hello?

by Chats Baton (Void_Home)



Series: Something is wrong in Paris... I think. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ARG, Gen, He'd like it if you would., Input?, Would you like to help him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Chats%20Baton
Summary: Is anyone there? Can you by chance help me? Here's my number.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?”

“Is this thing on?”

Sharp clawed gloves tap the recording device, and static erupts over the recording.

Ears flick back in dismay at the static that can be heard before the night vision hued video returns to normal. “I um.. I don’t know who this will reach, so I’ll start by saying who I am. I’m Chat Noir. Or, at least I was, some time ago. I don’t uh.. I don’t know fur sure how long has passed. I feel like I just woke up from a really, really deep sleep.” Chat wrings his hands a bit, ears flicking upward before pivoting toward the left. He turns his head to follow it after a moment.

“I uh… I’ve been trying to contact Marinette or Ladybug  with my baton, but I can’t get to them.” He listens intently for a few moments before looking toward the recording device again. “But that’s probably understandable, Paris is.. Kind of a mess right meow.” How can he make puns at this time? It’s weird.

“But if I can reach anyone else um.. I’ll leave my Baton’s number. If someone.. Anyone could contact Ladybug.. I don’t know what’s happening.” Chat reaches behind himself and pulls a sleek silver rod into sight, only to jerk his head to the side, left again and hiss at some unseen threat. “I uh, I’ll I’ll be back, maybe! Hopefully!”


	2. Back again

Chat flicks by the screen twice, seemingly trying to set up a small area. Both times, in the low light, something can be noticed.

His suit is white.

He finally comes to a halt and swings his bag off his shoulder after a bit more silent rummaging about the room, settling before the camera. He pulls his baton out and shifts through the messages he’d gotten before sighing. “Sorry about the radio silence, I was a bit busy trying to find.. Anything that could help me.” Chat pats the bag he’d brought with, something that had been absent in the short period he’d spoken last time. It’s still zipped shut though. He tucks his legs together and pulls both-yes, both- tails into his lap, awkwardly petting one as he figures out where to start. “Uh… Last I remember beside being scared fur Ladybug was how the power in Paris went out. Like, all of Paris. And.. something… buzzing? Toward me from behind. I remember how scared Ladybug looked before.. Nothing. We uh… I’m pawsitive we’d just finished helping evacuate one of the schools..”

Chat grimaces a bit and turns his head to scratch behind one fuzzy ear without realizing how odd that must look. That, and the fact he now owns two tails. Or that he’s  _ white _ in color. He continues after a few moments, looking to the far side of the room. “I remember it’s been getting progressively darker every day, and Buggaboo and I were sure it’d been an Akuma’s doing but we couldn’t find proof.” They’d done their best, though. More patrols, more looking all over Paris.. But they’d simply been unable to find any cause for it. Until the day he could barely remember. How long had it been?

Chat shakes his head a bit and looks down at his hands, twists the two toned bracelet on his left wrist. “I think, I was Akumatized.” His voice practically drips with confusion, uncertainty. Lacking that self confidence that Paris knew him and Ladybug for-beside saving them, of course.- He works his jaw before raising both hands, to show the barren fingers of his gloves for but a second. No ring in sight. Then Chat looks at the camera with a more sure look. “I don’t think I was the only one, either. In fact, I’m pawsitive that half the population is. But.. I don’t know where our enemy could have gotten that power. What Hawk Moth had to do to get it.”

“I’ll uh.. I’ll be answering questions for a bit now. Um… Has anyone heard from Ladybug?”


	3. On my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got help. But he needs more if he hopes for any of this to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior: https://chats-baton.tumblr.com/post/170087299116/chats-claws-click-with-every-short-step-hand

His claws click and then Chat’s careening into view of the camera, skidding comically across the flooring out of the frame. An exasperated laugh comes from the entrance side, and Alya appears on frame momentarily, helping Chat back over to be in front of the camera. The sheen of metal arms is a stark difference from the usual flesh anyone would be used to.

Chat straightens up and he nods to himself. “I found Alya, and she filled me in. It was a bit rocky, but fur sure, it could have been worse.” He explains and turns his head to watch her offscreen, small grin on his face.

“She thinks if she can lure Nathaniel-That’s who Ladybug and I called the Evillistrator- out of hiding and I meet with Kim we might be able to get a few others out of hiding too. Everyone’s been pretty much scrambled without someone pawsitive to stand behind.” His eyes lower, and for a few seconds there’s a flash of doubt, like he would never be that figure. That was Ladybug, after all. He was just there to stall for her.

“If we can get enough people out of hiding, and banding together, maybe we can get somewhere, you know? We’d still need to find Ladybug once we find the source of this but..” He shakes his head and stands up, tail swishing angrily back and forth behind him. Chat steps off screen but can be heard talking softly with Alya. A small beam of light crosses the screen to illuminate the dark area,  A small pile of blankets crammed in the corner now visible.

“How  _ are _ we going to find Ladybug, anyway? It’s not like I have a tracking device..” Chat’s voice asks, while the clacking of keys pauses. Alya is likely figuring out how to reply in the middle of writing up a new Ladyblog post. A deep sigh comes and Alya resumes typing. 

“We’ll get to that when it arrives, Chat.” There’s a few moments of silence before Chat returns to the camera’s view and tosses his bag off his shoulder to get something from within. A snack bar.

“Well, I guess that’s all there is to it. People who’ve been akumatized before are retaining traits from the transformation, it looks like, and while we may not have Ladybug.. Well, a bunch of super powered teens does the job just fine, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a thing  
> To give Chat Advice, Input.  
> Your actions may do him a good, or a bad.  
> Only accepting comments at end of current chapters!


End file.
